percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 36
Josh's P.O.V I hugged Hyperion, and he apologized for this trouble. He should have watched the Titans taking turns with the burden. "Next time, I'll tell all of you to stay away from this place." Hyperion said. We all frowned, but he smiled at me. "Don't worry, my son. You can visit this place at anytime." "Anytime?" I asked. "Dad, just out of curiosity. From the last 8 years since our battle of Demigod and Demititan, do you really think that I'm the last of my kind?" Hyperion shook his head. "No, son. you're not the last. There were many other demititans around here, in hiding..." Just then, I saw Evan with Luna leaning on him. I transformed into my silver form, and touched her hands, and her strength seemed to return. Then I changed back to my golden form. Evan gasped. "Josh, how did you do that?" I laughed. "I can do that sometimes, you know." "No, I mean that's the first time I saw you change to silver hair and eyes, how did you do that?" "Well, my dad gave me the ability to change form at will, but I like the golden one better. It really matters though which form I take because that really affects my personality." Luna sighed. "I think I like it better when you're in silver form." I changed to silver form. "Really?" Luna nodded. I decided to keep this form for a little while longer, while Hyperion waved goodbye to all of us. Luna held my hand, which surprises me a bit. "Thanks for healing me." I winked. "No problem, now let's get a ride to Tulsa, and let's get out of this mess." Unfortunately in my silver form, it's not comfortable if done in sunlight, so I changed back to golden form. We got a ride from San Francisco. Just then, I got a taxi for us and fortunately I brought some cash with me so I don't have to worry about getting short of money. We told the driver to drive us to Tulsa, Oklahoma. The driver said it's way too long and I gave him more cash and finally he agreed. He drove us to the nearest bus station and we're on our way to Tulsa. The sun is going down, and I decided to change into silver form. The driver looked at me and his eyes widened. Then, I snapped my fingers and he continued to drive. At 7 o'clock, we were only 10 clicks away from Oklahoma, Tulsa, and the taxi is out of fuel, so he told us to get off the taxi and pay. I paid him with mortal currency and we trudged off the woods. We took a long walk at the woods, and I could sense trouble in the woods. We readied our weapons, I took out my silver sword and shield. "Well, well..." One of them said. "What have we here?" They seemed to be looking around, and I got the feeling they were looking for me. "Where's Josh McLean?" The leader said. "I'm right here..." I said, transforming me to golden form. Their eyes widened, I could guess that they didn't see that coming. "Who are you, anyway?" "I'm Sylvia," Said the boy in the middle, "And I'm Aphrodite." Said the girl accompanying her. And they lunged. I noticed that they weren't the only one. They brought Keres with them Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page